


Everything

by tamy_blue



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamy_blue/pseuds/tamy_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Everything<br/>Fandom:  TFaTF<br/>Pairing: Dom/Brian<br/>Author:  inyetymela<br/>Rating: PG13  (I'm not sure how this works in english fandom, sorry)<br/>Warning: Slash, un-beta. All mistakes are mine, mine and only mine!<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made.<br/>Summary:  Dom can't name this thing he and Brian have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

You don't know how to name this feeling that consumes your soul. At first you thought it's was adrenaline, your heart trying to break free, intoxicated and high for crossing over the border away of that damn bus. Later, you blamed the grief, the need, the lust, but it's not that, not at all; and now you are sure of it. It's more; it's everything. Your body seems unable to resist Brian's magnetism. Like gravity pulling, dragging you to him every minute, every second, until you surrender and claim his mouth, his neck, devouring that debouched smile that makes you crazy. Swallowing his moans, his sweet breath, losing yourself in the feeling of his golden skin under your fingers. It's a hunger, a compulsion, an addiction. And you can't resist his call. You don't want to resist it cause kissing his lips, grasping the sharp edges of Brian's hips and letting yourself lose track of time feeling your hard cock trapped inside his tight and silky channel is the best sensation you ever had. So when you hear him calling your name wrapped in a low, musky and sensual tone you just sigh and turn your head over him, heart already pumping blood straight to your groin, and wait until he saves the short distance that separates you, resigned to follow his desires.  
At least when he's in front of you, white teeth flashing your favorite smile contrasting on his honey tanned skin, you can see in his eyes the same need, your own craving. You can see it in the blue of his eyes sparkling in the dim light of the garage, like the ocean under the sun, bright and powerful, wild and beautiful. And you know it's as hard for him as to you feeling his fingers trembling, his tongue savoring your sweated skin, like he was thirsty, and only you could calm his need.  
And thinking about it, you don't really care anymore if this it's not sane, if this it's only an obsession or something more. You don't mind it because it's wonderful to have him under your touch, listen to him gasp and groan, begging you more, harder, faster, more Dom, please, oh God please. And you submit because you also need it, you need it more even than himself. You nuzzle on his neck, nibble his throat, his earlobe, thrusting deeper, a bit too rough, what make Brian cry out in pain and pleasure. He's kissing you now, his lips swollen under your teeth like a delicious and forbidden fruit. His legs wrapped around your waist, his rapid heartbeat under your chest in rhythm with your pumping in and out of his body. And it's too much, you can feel the orgasm contracting your muscles, tingling in your low back and with a hard final thrust you came shouting his name.

You're barely aware of his own climax, his back arching in an impossible bow, pupils so dilated that his eyes are almost completely black. And oh fuck, but he's so gorgeous, all gold and blue, lean body shivering under you, like a fallen angel consumed by the most human sin. And he's yours, he belongs only to you.  
You can't name this, because it's everything, the beginning and the end of your world, your universe. It's sex, it's a drug, it's insane and wild. It's honey and blood in your tongue. It's yours fingers entwined and his rapid breath brushing against your skin. It's harsh and soft, it's hunger and passion. It's perfect, it's love.


End file.
